No siempre es perfecto
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Hermione nunca creyó que Harry fuera a cambiar tanto. Y Harry jamás pudo imaginar que Hermione sería quien tuviera que ser reprendida. Pero los años han pasado, y aquellos niños que crecieron juntos han llegado a la adolescencia sin darse cuenta en que momento aquella complicidad que los unía, se convirtió en la rivalidad que ahora ponía a todo el mundo de cabeza.
**NO SIEMPRE ES PERFECTO**

— ¡Al menos yo no soy el idiota que anda pavoneándose por toda la escuela como si ésta fuera mía! — las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron cuando gritó hacia Harry, quien se detuvo en sus pasos, haciendo oscilar su túnica de Quidditch, regresando la mirada hacia la joven castaña de 15 años.

— Mira, no empieces, porque si de idiotas hablas, tengo un montón de cosas con las cuales compararte — le espetó de vuelta.

Hermione frunció sus labios, omitiendo el molesto nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Como odiaba discutir con Harry, siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora era imposible no hacerlo, no cuando fueron sus miradas de burla y comentarios desdeñosos los que causaron su furia, y que terminara corriéndolo a base de golpes de su habitación.

Justo ahora se encontraban en el principio de la escalera, en Grimmauld Place; todos habían salido, sólo su madre se encontraba, pero estaba en la cocina, por lo cual no escuchaba nada de lo que discutían, de otro modo ya hubiera subido a reprenderlos; como las dos pasadas ocasiones desde que había iniciado el verano y salieron de Hogwarts.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿con tu gran intelecto, por ejemplo? — se defendió.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Aquella sonrisa que Hermione antes adoraba y ahora encontraba condenadamente detestable. Hipócrita. Burlista. Y una decena más de molestos adjetivos.

— No, eso te lo dejo a ti, sabelotodo insufrible — replicó el pelinegro.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos?, se preguntó la castaña mientras contemplaba a Harry dar media vuelta, empezaba a descender las escaleras, y ella se quedaba ahí, mirándolo marcharse.

Quizás fue en Hogwarts. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador los colocó en la misma casa. Cuando Harry entró al equipo de Quidditch y los demás alumnos empezaron a admirarlo. Cuando Hermione se convirtió en la número uno de la clase. O quizás solamente fue algo inevitable.

Ahora, con 15 años, apunto de cursar su quinto año; se comportaban como enemigos. Algo que jamás pensó podría pasar.

— Oh, y Hermione, si te interesa saber porque siempre me pavoneo, — se detuvo a mitad de escalera para mirarla sobre su hombro con soberbia — es porque quiero y puedo. No porque lo necesite… como otros — emitió la última parte en una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Harry! — lo siguió, con los ojos brillando de exasperación.

— Uno que sin embargo es el capitán de Quidditch, campeón del club de Duelo, recién Prefecto, — empezó a enumerar con arrogancia — segundo mejor de la clase; aunque claro, eso último sólo por poco tiempo. Ni tus clases "especiales" con McGonagall podrán contra el curso extra que me dará el mismo Dumbledore.

Hermione se detuvo cuando ambos llegaron al final de la escalera, mirándolo con perplejidad.

— Mientes — musitó en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Te parece? — extrajo una placa del bolsillo de su túnica.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_ , fue el único pensamiento que atravesó la cabeza de Hermione, cuando observó la placa que sostenía en su mano; idéntica a la que ella había guardado celosamente ésa misma mañana bajo su almohada para mostrárselas a todos por la noche, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre.

— Tú no puedes… Es… Debes estar bromeando… Eres, eres tú, ¡es imposible que alguien haya pensado en ti, San Animal Potter, como Prefecto de Hogwarts!

— Pues hazte a la idea, castaña. Porque así es. Pese a quien le pese… — encerró la insignia en su puño, introduciéndola en su bolsillo — Así que ándate con cuidado, si no quieres que te levante un reporte — le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo de manera juguetona.

Hermione se alejó dos pasos de él, estremeciéndose ante su toque. En el pasado hubiera reído ante ése gesto; pero ahora lo único que sentía eran tremendas ganas de golpearlo con lo primero que tuviera en mano.

Y Harry, quien hubiera preguntado porque había reaccionado así, sonrió satisfecho; alegrándose por haberla molestado.

— Primero me rendirás cuentas a mí, que abusar de tu poder — le advirtió.

— No me digas que… — rio con ironía, despeinándose el cabello. Un gesto que hacía los últimos meses y Hermione encontraba irritante — Vaya, vaya. Te lo tenías muy guardado eh. Mi insignia la recibí hace una semana… O quizás, — aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada que sacaba de casillas a la castaña — McGonagall no pudo encontrar algo… mejorcito — la miró de pies a cabeza con desdén.

— Pues si te escogió a ti, estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Luego de una maratónica línea de frases hirientes; la castaña pudo notar con satisfacción como el ceño de Harry se fruncía con enojo.

Como habían llegado a éste punto y no sucumbir a los gritos, era algo imposible de creer. Pero ahí estaban, frente a frente, mandándose dagas por los ojos y con la mente trabajando a mil por hora en busca del mejor insulto.

Instintivamente, Hermione retrocedió cuando el pelinegro dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Crees que te golpearía, igual que tú a mí?… No, Herm, yo no caigo tan bajo — meneó la cabeza, mirándola con decepción.

La castaña desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Después de todo, Hagrid me enseñó a respetar a todo ser vivo… incluso la más horrible bestia.

— ¡AHH!, ¡DEJA DE INSULTARME, MALDICIÓN! — lo miró exasperada, dando una furiosa patada al suelo.

— ¿Chicos? — se escuchó al final del pasillo.

— Cierra la boca — le advirtió Hermione con la voz tensa.

— Ciérrala tú — le espetó éste.

— Mira Harry, si mamá…

— Habrá sido completamente tu culpa. Tú gritaste. Tú maldijiste — se cruzó de brazos, desligándose toda responsabilidad.

— ¡Tú me provocaste! — le chilló entre dientes.

— ¡Porque tú empezaste! — bramó Harry.

— ¡Sólo porque tú entraste a mi habitación y tomaste mis cosas sin permiso! — alzó la voz.

— ¡Eran MIS cosas!, ¡es MI playera de Quidditch, no tuya! — remarcó.

— ¡Pues no es mi culpa que la hayas dejado botada en MI habitación!

— ¡Jamás la dejé botada!, ¡tú estúpido gato se la robó! — gruñó.

— ¡No llames a Crookshanks estúpido!, ¡y tampoco lo culpes por tu desorden! — le espetó.

— ¡Desorden el que tú causas!, ¡desde que inició el verano no me has dejado en paz!, "Harry esto…", "Harry el otro…", "Harry, Harry, ¡Harry!" — la imitó con ironía.

— Ay por favor, ni que fueras tan importante — quiso restarle importancia. Mas el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas la delató.

Y es que desde que habían terminado su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, Hermione había intentado acercarse a Harry con cualquier excusa, sólo buscando un momento a solas con él, como los tantos que compartían antes y habían sido reemplazados con los entrenamientos de Quidditch del pelinegro, y los deberes de Hermione.

Pero claro, Hermione hubiera previsto el carácter Potter de éste mucho antes, y así mantener la distancia; más la añoranza por el que era su mejor amigo la habían traicionado. Atrapándolo infraganti en una ocasión, cuando éste salía del baño vestido únicamente en su ropa interior.

No valía la pena recordar aquella gran pelea que tuvieron, por la cual fueron castigados por sus abuelos, quien en aquel momento cuidaban de ellos mientras sus padres salían, celebrando su aniversario de bodas.

— ¡Sólo mantente alejada de mí, y todos felices!, ¿de acuerdo? — la miró con fastidio.

Hermione se vio reflejada en sus mieles ojos. Y Harry pudo apreciar como los verdes se bañaban en lágrimas.

— Bien… porque iba a pedirte justamente lo mismo — replicó la castaña, omitiendo el temblor involuntario de su barbilla.

— Bien.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡DEJA DE REMEDARME! — exclamaron a la vez, empezando una nueva pelea.

— ¡Eres tú el que me está imitando! — volvieron a decir a la vez. Gruñendo al unísono.

— ¡Eres tan infantil!, siempre imitando a las personas, sin una maldita personalidad propia, sólo viviendo de los demás — le empezó a decir Harry.

— ¡Mira quién habla!, Don Soy El Rey Del Quidditch Y Las Chicas Mueren Por Mí. Patético. Eso es lo único que eres. Pa-té-ti-co — recalcó.

— Al menos alguien muere por mí. No que por ti. ¡Ja!; eres la típica que se la pasa babeando por el tipo popular, y a quien ni en ésta vida ni en la otra voltearan a ver. ¡Por eso te recluyes en tus estúpidos libros! — señaló.

— Prefiero un libro que estar al lado de una persona egocéntrica como tú. Ni siquiera una piedra podría compararse a lo hueco que estás… Y si hablamos de sentimientos, no tendría ni porque tomarme la molestia; el Barón Sanguinario es mucho más sensible que tú — le echó en cara.

— Pero claro. Si olvidaba que estoy hablando con la señorita amiga de los fantasmas. Dices que soy patético. Pero la única patética eres tú. Tus únicos amigos son los fantasmas, ¡y Filch el celador! — se rio.

— ¡Cállate! — lo empujo, respirando agitadamente.

— Vaya, veo que toque un nervio sensible eh — sonrió de medio lado.

La barbilla de Hermione tembló…

— Te odio.

Los ojos mieles se abrieron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que los verdes se cerraban con dolor al ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras. La convicción en ésa frase fue tal, que Harry no pudo respirar por casi un minuto entero; mas tan pronto como su orgullo se activó, levantó el rostro con altivez, y la miró con frialdad.

— Y yo a ti — respondió.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo. Tragándose el sabor amargo que cubrió su boca al escucharlo.

— Tienes razón. No tengo muchos amigos. Pero al menos los que tengo me quieren por quien soy, no por lo que aparento ser. Tú no eres más que una imagen.

— Y tú otra del montón. No eres diferente a nadie — se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a terminar con ésa inútil discusión de una vez por todas.

— Al menos soy yo misma. Tú no eres capaz de mostrarte a ti mismo ni en tu propia casa — lo llamó a su espalda.

Harry se detuvo, tensando su espalda; mas no respondió a su provocación.

— ¿Y porque demonios insistes en traer puesto ése ridículo uniforme de Quidditch? — bufó fastidiada.

El pelinegro la regresó a ver desafiante.

— Yo puedo vestir lo que me plazca, es mi casa ¿no?… — replicó ceñudo — Además, hoy vendrá Draco a practicar las nuevas tácticas; a quien, por cierto, no encuentras para nada ridículo cuando utiliza éste mismo uniforme ¿cierto? — añadió mordaz.

— No sé de qué hablas — sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, algo que sólo hizo enfadar más a Harry.

— ¿Quieres hacernos un favor a todos y a ti misma?, ¡deja de contemplar a Draco como lo haces siempre!, pareces una… — mordió sus labios.

— Atrévete a terminar ésa frase y será lo último que hagas… Potter — sus ojos brillaron amenazantes.

— Siempre contoneándote. Siempre poniéndote ésa estúpida máscara de colores en el rostro. Riendo como tonta — la imitó despectivamente.

— Te lo advierto Harry — dio un paso hacia él.

— Cuchicheando con Luna — recitó con un retintín burlesco.

— Cállate — le ordenó.

— Jugando con tu cabello; aunque más bien podría decir nido de fén…

¡PLAF!

Antes de poder terminar la frase, y darse cuenta cuando Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él, la mano de la castaña se estampó contra su mejilla volteándole el rostro.

— ¡Eres la persona más ruin y mezquina que he conocido jamás!, ¡y lamento tanto tener la desdicha de…! — le chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si a Harry le afectó su golpe o palabras, no lo demostró cuando la regresó a ver y se alzó en toda su estatura, contemplándola con frialdad.

— Pues te aguantas, porque por algo somos… — interrumpió.

— Y lo maldigo cada día — finalizó la castaña.

— ¡James!, ¡Rose!, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?

Ambos dieron un respingo involuntario al escuchar la voz femenina que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Él empezó mamá! — se adelantó la chica de ojos esmeraldas, restregándose los ojos.

— ¡Ella me golpeó! — saltó el ojimiel, señalando su enrojecida mejilla.

— Sí, lo vi — asintió la mujer castaña.

— Pero él me llamó… — se indignó Rose.

— Lo escuché — interrumpió, mirándolos con seriedad.

Sus ojos mieles brillaron con cansancio cuando pasó la mirada de los verdes ojos de su hija, a los ojos mieles de su hijo.

— ¡Es que ella siempre está…! — se impacientó James.

— ¡Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo cuando estamos en Hogwarts! — le recriminó Rose.

— Niños, por favor.

En el mismo instante en que ésa frase se coló por entre sus labios, lo lamentó.

— ¡Mamá! — se quejaron a la vez. Y empezaron a despotricar el uno contra el otro nuevamente.

— ¡Silencio!… Ambos.

Al igual que como siempre que levantaba la voz, sus hijos enmudecieron en el acto. Hermione Granger, ahora de Potter, miró a sus hijos, Hermione Rose y Harry James, con reprimenda.

— ¿Tendré que intervenir una vez más en su discusión?, ¿o podrán resolverlo como las personas civilizadas que su padre y yo hemos educado? — inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido.

James desvió la mirada, apretando los músculos de su mandíbula. Rose se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

— Bien, si así lo decidieron…

— ¡No, no, no, no, no!, ¡nosotros hacemos las paces, pero no nos obligues otra vez a pasar el fin de semana con los abuelos para limar asperezas! — saltaron a la vez.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Cuando de mandarlos con sus padres se trataba, sus hijos hacían cualquier cosa para evitarlo; después de todo, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir una persona entrenada por el mismo Ronald Weasley a alimentarse a base de azúcar, en la casa de un matrimonio de dentistas?

— Lo que hay que ver — meneó la cabeza cuando James y Rose empezaron a disculparse atropelladamente, incluso compartiendo un abrazo.

Y con una mirada de incredulidad, Hermione los vio marcharse hacia el patio.

* * *

— Eso siempre funciona — los brazos de Harry la envolvieron, sacándole un respingo al no haber notado su presencia.

— ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo escondido? — inquirió ceñuda, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

— Quizás… — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo angelicalmente — Vi que lo tenías todo controlado, no había porque intervenir.

— Dignos hijos tuyos tenían que ser — suspiró dramáticamente.

Harry rio.

— ¿Qué sucedió ésta vez? — quiso saber.

— Pasa que todas las discusiones que jamás tuvimos, ahora las tienen nuestros hijos — suspiró Hermione, regresando la mirada hacia el pasillo por donde habían desaparecido James y Rose.

— No siempre es perfecto — se encogió de hombros Harry.

Y Hermione, que regresó a ver los ojos verdes de quien era el amor de su vida desde la adolescencia, no pudo estar en mayor desacuerdo.

Para ella cada momento al lado de su familia, era perfecto. Aun cuando sus hijos discutieran por cada pequeñez, sin darse cuenta que exteriorizan sus celos de hermanos.

Ella sabía que se amaban.

Al igual que siempre supo que su vida sin alguno de ellos, estaría incompleta.


End file.
